


Put Out

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blackmail, Bondage, Bottom Reita (the GazettE), Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sounding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita realises a little too late that someone must have slipped him something without his notice. He wakes up to an experience that will scar him forever.
Relationships: Aoi/Reita (the GazettE), Kai/Reita (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/others (unspecified)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Put Out

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings! This is indulgent darkfic dealing with distasteful themes. I do NOT condone the contents of this fic. But if this tickles your fancy, here's some fictional content to scratch that itch. I know it scratches mine

It started with him feeling groggy, just a little too sleepy to make sense, but nothing alarming just yet. After all, it had been a long week, with lots of work, and meetings almost every day. He hadn't gotten his recommended 8 hours of sleep, so he figured he was just tired.

But before long, the sleepiness turned into dizziness, and Reita found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He reached for his coffee, gulped down as much as he could manage, but the caffeine wasn't doing anything. That was when he realised something was wrong, this wasn't normal. He tried to get up, tried to open his mouth and ask for help, but he couldn't. Moving was so difficult when his body felt so heavy, and he sagged forwards in a graceless heap, not even noticing the hands that caught him before he fell off his chair.

Voices. Joking. Laughing. Reita felt dizzy, so dizzy, and everything was dark around him. He heard voices he thought he recognised, and Aoi's unmistakeable laughter, but he wasn't focusing on that right then. His ass was aching, and it felt like he was getting ripped apart inside, like he was being… stretched?

He couldn't move his limbs, but he was on his back, he could tell that much. His legs were raised and spread out, his back bent uncomfortably forwards, and his arms were stretched far above his head. He groaned, opened his eyes halfway, unable to do much else, but instantly regretted it.

"Kai?" he mumbled, tongue just barely cooperating, throat dry and jaw slack, but he was certain. That was Kai's face hovering above him, and he was moving, moving fast, rocking his hips. Into Reita. He was fucking him. That explained the searing pain in his ass, and Reita squirmed in an effort to get away, only to realise he wasn't moving. Kai was grinning down at him, cock pounding into him, but Reita wasn't watching anymore. His eyes had closed, and he was drifting off again.

The next time he managed to get his eyes open, forcing himself conscious, it was Uruha fucking him, and Reita sobbed quietly. Uruha hushed him, but Reita didn't want to be quiet. Why were they doing this? Not to mention how? Had they drugged him somehow? Slipped him something without his knowledge?

He craned his neck, trying to make sense of the situation. There was a wooden pole hanging horizontally above him, suspended from the ceiling. His arms were tied to the middle of it, and his legs were secured almost at the ends, keeping him spread out. He was in what looked like a bathroom, and that's when it clicked.

The hard, smooth material he felt against his skin was porcelain. He was lying on the toilet, ass hanging off the edge, propped up against the back, and tied spread out to keep him there. He was getting fucked on the toilet. And he still couldn't get his body to move, couldn't manage more than a weak whimper.

Uruha tipped his head back and moaned, and Reita vaguely felt like he was being filled, but he couldn't stay conscious long enough to be certain.

He woke up again to the sensation of something sharp tracing his thigh, and when he opened his eyes, Ruki was crouched in front of him, one arm holding Reita's leg still, the other holding a marker, moving it along Reita's leg. Writing. "What?" Reita said, struggling just to get the one word out, but Ruki got what he meant.

"We're keeping a tally of how many cocks you've serviced," he said. Reita frowned, trying to speak again, but Ruki cut him off. "No, it'll be a surprise. You can check in the mirror when we're done, but everyone in the building gets a go if they want it. Maybe multiple."

"Fuck you," Reita said, voice hoarse, and when he was done getting the words out, he didn't bother closing his mouth. It would take too much effort.

"We're also decorating you. Writing what you are." Ruki put the cap on the marker and set it on the sink, unzipping his trousers and pulling out his dick. Reita wanted to scream when Ruki pushed into him without preamble, but all he got out was a choked whimper, and Ruki grinned. "I wrote "cum dump". On your other thigh you have "cockslut"."

Reita would have cried when Ruki started fucking him, quick snaps of his hips against Reita's, but the tears didn't come. Instead, he drifted unconscious again, mouth open and eyes rolling back into his skull.

His mouth felt so dry when he woke up again, he didn't bother trying to speak. Vaguely he heard a voice ask if he was thirsty, and he nodded as much as he could, body stiff and aching from being in the same position for so long. He tipped his head back and stuck his tongue out, sighing in relief when liquid was poured down his throat.

It took a few seconds before he realised it wasn't water. Horrified, he closed his mouth and turned his head, wide eyes staring in fear at the dick pointed at his mouth. "Open your mouth again, this is all you're getting." Reita tried to shake his head, but a hand cupped his jaw, and fingers dug into his cheeks, prying his mouth open.

He screwed his eyes shut and winced when more piss streamed down his throat, but he couldn't help but swallow. He was so thirsty, and it wasn't like he had a choice, anyway. This time, he was smart enough to close his mouth before he drifted off again, piss dripping down his chin, and a wet dick pushing inside him. Or maybe it was his ass that was wet. He couldn't tell.

The next time, it was Aoi. He sent him a pleading look, pushing forth a few tears, but Aoi shook his head. "No, don't even try it. I've waited so long for my turn."

The tears rolled down his cheeks as Aoi gripped his legs, cock ramming deep into Reita, stretching him wide. He sobbed softly, which Aoi either didn't care about, or just ignored. He was so sore, his body throbbed with pain, and he was certain his ass would never feel the same way again.

"Oh, fuck, take it," Aoi said, breathless and lost in pleasure, and Reita watched as he closed his eyes and gasped, felt Aoi's hips falter in their rhythm. He was filled again, and he could vaguely tell that he was dripping cum down his crack, his hole unable to fit it all. He wanted to beg Aoi to untie him, but the words never came out. He was unconscious again.

He had pissed himself. He had no idea when, or what had been done to him, but his stomach was sticky, and the scent of urine was even stronger now. The worst part was that his urethra ached, his cock burning from the inside, and he cried out when he saw something protruding from the tip.

"Oh yeah, your bladder was getting full. One of the assistants pushed a little too hard, and you squirted, so we opted to fuck your piss hole until it was stretched enough to get it all out." Reita looked up in horror, and Ruki shrugged down at him. "And then we plugged you back up, just to avoid any more accidents."

"Hurts so bad," Reita said, surprised he got the words out, and Ruki grinned widely, making him clench his mouth shut.

"Oh, does it?" Ruki took the tip of the sound between his fingers, pulling and pushing, thrusting the thing into his cock. Reita screamed, brows furrowing and eyes watering again, and he tried in vain to pull away. "You were right, it does seem like it hurts."

Ruki's cruel laughter as he resumed fucking Reita bounced off the walls, and he left the sound in his dick for now, concentrating on thrusting into him instead. Reita wasn't paying attention, however. He was already gone again.

"Are you all taking two rounds?" he asked when he heard Kai's moans, not even bothering to open his eyes. It was impossible for him to keep count with the flashes of consciousness he experienced, but he felt sticky, and he knew he was probably covered in cum from his waist to his knees.

"As many as we want. I'm on my third."

"All cumming inside?" Reita asked, despite knowing the answer. He wanted to hear it.

"Anywhere, really. Some don't want to fuck you without a condom, which at this point, I don't blame them for." Kai groaned and buried his cock to the hilt in Reita, slowly grinding his hips.

"You don't care?"

Kai panted as he pulled out, wiping his dick with toilet paper and tossing it, drawing a line on Reita's ass with the marker before turning around, completely ignoring him. "He's starting to get coherent," he called into the hallway, and Reita furrowed his brows. What was the plan? Just keep him sedated all night?

He recognised the assistant who entered as soon as Kai left, but he couldn't for the life of him remember his name. In fact, it was hard to remember anything at all, he realised, while the guy rolled on a condom and thrust into him with a low moan. Soon, the overwhelming pain knocked him out again, his body trying to help by making him numb. It worked, for a while.

He woke up to Uruha writing something on his stomach, and he spent a minute figuring out what he was writing, finding it hard to read upside down. "Toilet whore?"

"Yeah," Uruha said, smiling as he set the marker away. "Want me to read you the others?" Reita didn't really, but he wasn't quick enough to protest, and Uruha traced the words with his finger as he read. "Fleshlight. Piss slut. Fuck hole. Free. Bucket. Work slave. Fuck me. Cocksleeve. Urinal. Cum in me."

Tears streamed down Reita's cheeks again, though he idly wondered where his body was getting the moisture from. "Water," he said between sobs, shooting Uruha a pleading look. "Please, I'm so dehydrated."

"Alright, alright." Uruha grumbled as he reached for a nearby water bottle, taking a sip from it before holding it to Reita's lips. He tipped it up, pouring faster than Reita could drink, but he didn't mind. Maybe it would wash away some of the stink.

Uruha tossed the bottle away once it was empty, positioning his cock at Reita's ass, pushing in easily. Reita was oozing cum, and the wet squelch of Uruha's cock settling inside him made him almost retch. He felt disgusting, used, dirty in ways he'd never imagined possible, and he was only grateful when he realised he was drifting off again.

Something felt different. He wasn't waking up to painful agony, to his throat itching and his ass being stretched. In fact, he was moaning, arching his back, and when he opened his eyes, Aoi was bent over him, touching him, stroking his cock.

"No," he said, but it came out weak, sounded more like begging than commanding.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself." Aoi was smiling down at him, gently sliding the rod out of his urethra, and Reita shook his head desperately.

"No, please, stop." He closed his eyes, tried not to think about it, but Aoi's fingers were skilled, working him towards his orgasm swiftly. He set the sound aside and ran his hand up Reita's chest, rubbing and teasing his nipples while he stroked his shaft. "Don't do this."

Aoi just hushed him, wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheeks, giving up when they kept falling. Instead, he pushed two fingers into Reita's ass, pushing against his prostate, and Reita nearly choked on a moan. "That's it, moan for me, Reita."

Reita shook his head, sobs and moans spilling from his swollen lips. "Stop."

"Deep down, you love this. You crave to be used, to have all control taken from you, your body a plaything for others' pleasure." Aoi's fingers were thrusting against that spot over and over, his hand moving over his cock in such a way that Reita knew he would cum soon, whether he wanted to or not, but he tried to hold on to the last of his resolve. "Cum for me, Reita, show me what a pathetic toy you are."

His body trembled with the force of his orgasm as Aoi milked his prostate, his cum decorating his stomach and chest as he sobbed weakly, pulling against his restraints. It felt like he was never going to stop cumming, Aoi's fingers relentless in their assault on his prostate, his firm hand pumping his cock until it nearly hurt.

Everything after that was a blur. He wasn't sure if they had given him another dose, or if it was the orgasm that did it, but he couldn't remember anything but flashes of faces, cocks driving into him, cum either pumped into his ass, or spattered on his skin. More tally marks, and possibly more words, but he couldn't make out any of them. Moaning, grunting, whispers of "take it" and "good whore", and at one point, he almost drowned in a mouthful of piss.

When he finally woke up alone, he almost had a hard time believing it. Maybe he was dreaming, a sweet fantasy that everything was finally over and they had gone home. Except he wasn’t dreaming, and when he reached up to scratch at a spot on his neck, it took him a moment to realise that his hands were no longer tied up.

He tipped his head back, studied the pole above him. His legs were still tied to the ends, but his arms were free, and he reached up to undo the remaining knots. The ropes had left marks on his wrists and ankles, and when he finally managed to lower his legs, they ached worse than anything he'd ever felt before. He sat on the toilet for a good while, letting his blood flow normally again, before cum started trickling out of his ass, and he got up to look for toilet paper.

His body throbbed with pain, and he had to hold on to the sink to keep his legs from buckling under him. Even worse than the physical pain, however, was the sight that met him in the mirror when he lifted his gaze. Cum was drying everywhere on his body, his hair was sticking to his face, his eyes were red, and there were scribbles all over his skin. They had added more, most of his body was covered in insults and vulgar names, and out of morbid curiosity, he raised his leg to count the tally marks on his thigh.

There were more than he had expected. Some part of him knew they must have been at it for hours, but it was difficult to face just how long. He’d lost consciousness not long after lunch break, and judging by how quiet the building had gotten, everyone must have gone home already. Even with some of them taking multiple turns, there must have been twenty, maybe thirty of them, and Reita felt sick to his stomach at the thought that so many people he had thought he knew had had no qualms drugging him and using him in such a way.

Even his friends. Tears spilled down his cheeks at the memories, and he leaned over the sink to wash his face. Ruki, Aoi, Kai, even Uruha. People he had known for so long, people he had trusted, and none of them had seemed to feel any kind of remorse, even when he’d been crying, begging for them to stop.

There was a single roll of toilet paper on the sink, and when Reita picked it up, his eyes widened in fear. There was a stack of pictures under it, all of him, tied up and used. Pictures depicting his gaping hole, dripping cum, with obscene words written on his ass and thighs. Pictures of his face, mouth full of piss, and Reita winced at the sight. There were several more, most of them showing his face, and at the bottom of the stack was a card with a message on it. He leaned back against the wall, sobbing quietly as he slowly cleaned himself up, eyes scanning the words as his heart clenched painfully.

"If you tell anyone, these pictures go public. Copies will be sent to your mother, your sister, your friends, everyone you care about. Future girlfriends (or boyfriends) will see exactly how dirty you are before you even get to the second date. Or you can keep your mouth shut and show up to work tomorrow like a good bitch, and nobody but us will know."


End file.
